Kurosaki incest with a dash of Quincy
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Well, read and find out. I am sorry that I'm not very good at lemons. This is a Isshin x Ichigo story. There are references to rape. Also, there is some Isshin x Uryuu x Ichigo at the very end. One-shoot. There really needs to be some more incest between Ichigo and Isshin, and Uryuu and Ryuken. . . So I've made it my job to slowly add incest to this website.


Isshin x Ichigo

Ichigo smirked as he wrapped the rope around his father's hands, hocking them to the headboard. His father was currently asleep and had no idea that his only son was tying him up. If he had known, he would have easily gotten away. But, the rope had some sekkiseki stone on it, so it stopped the spiritual pressure of Isshin. And with him being tied up, Ichigo was clearly in the advantage.

Ichigo quickly stripped his father using a knife that he had grabbed in the kitchen. His face reddened when he saw how large his father was, at least eleven inches. He licked his lips as he stripped down to nothing and crawled onto his dad's stomach, sitting so his ass pressed against the 'V' of his father's crotch.

"Dad, it's time to wake up." Ichigo whispered as he licked his father's neck.

"I-Ichigo?" he stuttered as he woke up.

His eyes went wide when he saw his son was on him and felt that they were both naked. Ichigo smiled at the older male before pressing his lips to his father's. Isshin moaned softly into the kiss as Ichigo ground his hips down.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, hoping that Isshin would take control of the kiss. His wish was granted; Isshin, out of reflex, thrusted his tongue into the younger's mouth. Ichigo replied by wrapping his tongue around the wet muscle. Soon the need for air was too great for either of them.

"I-Ichigo," Isshin moaned "why are you. . ?"

"Because, I want you," he purred, sliding down the elder's body.

He licked his lips, before wrapping his mouth around the semi-hard member of his father. Ichigo let out a loud moan as he took the entirety into his mouth. His hand moved up to stroke his father's ball as he bobbed his head, suggest-fully making the flesh hard.

Soon Ichigo couldn't handle it anymore; he NEEDED more. He groaned softly as he lowered he right hand moved to his entrance, circling it slowly. In one movement, he thrusted three fingers into himself, roughly preparing the tight entrance.

When he deemed that he was prepared enough, he pulled away from his father, pulling his fingers out of himself at the same moment. Without a word, he climbed back onto his father's lap, lining his entrance up to his father's now hard, thick, member.

"Ready?" He teased his father.

"Ichigo, wait!" Isshin yelled, as Ichigo slide down so that he was fully inside of the younger.

The two men moaned loudly in pleasure. Ichigo cried out as he lifted his body up, and allowed it to fall back down. He continued this movement, as he brought his right hand down to stroke himself.

"Ichigo," his father moaned, closing his eyes, "s-so damn tight!"

Ichigo groaned in response, his mind not able to form words at the pleasure. Soon, Isshin was thrusting his hips up in time to meet his son's. The orange haired male cried out in pleasure as the world went white and he released; getting his seed on his father's chest, and even some on his face.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin moaned louder than before, as he released deep inside his son; his seed hitting his son's prostate, making the younger cry out in pleasure.

They both panted for a moment before Ichigo undid the rope. Isshin slowly sat up, careful not to hurt his son.

"Ichigo," Isshin asked softly "why?"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him. For a moment he didn't say anything, before he started crying softly.

"Uryuu broke up with me. . ." he shook "I. . . I needed to have control over someone. . . And you've let me play with you before."

Ichigo and Uryuu had been dating for two years now, since the two of them were fifteen, now being seventeen. Isshin had been the first to know about the relationship; a year ago, he found Ichigo crying after Uryuu had decided he had enough of waiting for sex, and used force to get his way. Since then, Isshin had allowed Ichigo to 'play' with him, but they had never had full sex before.

"Why would he break up with you?" Isshin asked "You're amazing!"

Ichigo smiled weakly "I'm pregnant."

Isshin stared at his son with slight shock. He knew that Uryuu always used protection, and if the condom ripped he'd make Ichigo take a pill. His eyes quickly turned dark in anger, and he held his son close to himself, as he broke down sobbing.

"Shh," he said rocking his son, "don't cry, Ichigo, I'll always be here for you, and the baby."

"And that is how you came to have your grandfather be your father." Ichigo said to the now fifteen year old twins.

They both blinked, and stared at their sixteen year old lover, Haku Ishida. 'So,' they both thought 'I wonder if our kids will be incestuous as well.'

After their first time, Isshin had gone over to Uryuu's house after Ichigo was asleep. He had planned to kill the Quincy, but instead found something out. Uryuu had indeed been using his orange haired lover, but only because he was being forced to have sex by a shinigami. When he had broken up with Ichigo, and said "It's because of the baby. . ." he had meant the one growing inside of his own body, not knowing about the twins in Ichigo. Exactly two months apart, Uryuu gave birth to Haku and Ichigo gave birth to Yomi and Aoi.

It took a while, but the two went back to being best friend. They did love each other, but that took a few years for either of them to admit it again. And when they finally did, Isshin was more than happy to love both of them.


End file.
